


And Yet

by darkangel86



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Developing Friendships, Episode Related, Extended Scene, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Ben was at a loss. He'd never expected this, not from Hope Brady's daughter. That woman loathed him, and for good reason. Ben knew everything she'd said to him, and about him, was right. Of course it was. He was a murderer. He'd killed for no reason. He'd snapped, lost his mind, and killed three innocent people. Ben Weston was everything they said he was.And yet.





	And Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I jumped on the Cin train and I have zero regrets.

Ben was at a loss. He'd never expected this, not from Hope Brady's daughter. That woman loathed him, and for good reason. Ben knew everything she'd said to him, and about him, was right. Of course it was. He was a murderer. He'd killed for no reason. He'd snapped, lost his mind, and killed three innocent people. Ben Weston was everything they said he was. And yet.

And yet, here he sat, spread on the floor of the loft of the last person that should give a damn. She didn't know him. Of course she'd been told everything he'd ever done to anyone in this God forsaken town, but Ciara Brady had no reason to believe him, let alone trust him.

And yet.

She was the only person who gave a damn. Anyone else in Salem, and they wouldn't even take the time to piss on him if he were on fire. He winced. Bad analogy. Still. It stood to reason that this girl had no reason to trust him and here she was helping him. If he hadn't of taken his medicine on the way up to the loft, he'd think he was hallucinating again.

“Ben?” Ciara asked carefully, snapping Ben out of his thoughts. “Are you sure you're okay?” She asked.

“All things considered, Ciara, I'm good.” Ben offered her a smile, his chest tightening unexpectedly when she returned it. “But you really didn't have to do that.” He said with a sigh, wincing slightly as he adjusted the towel full of ice against his temple.

“I did, actually,” She explained, a pinched expression on her face. “Claire had no right, Ben. You weren't doing anything. You weren't hurting me. I really think you should press charges.”

“What good would it do?” Ben asked, his gaze downcast. “Who'd believe me?” He jumped slightly when her hand reached out to rest against his cheek.

“I believe you.” She said, with such conviction that Ben couldn't help but believe her.

“I don't deserve it.” He said, the _you_ left unsaid, as he glanced up at her through wet eyelashes. He sniffed, wiping his hand across his cheek, hissing in pain when he came in contact with the scratches he'd forgotten were there.

“Let me get the first aid kit. Those scratches look sore.” Ciara said as she hoisted herself up on her good leg and reached for her crutches.

“Its fine, really, I'm okay.” Ben said as he attempted to push himself up onto the chair he was leaning against. He groaned as another dizzy spell washed over him. 

“You are not okay, you idiot, now stop trying to run away and let me help you.” Ciara implored as she shoved him, gently, down into her chair. 

“Great. Now you're going to beat up on me too? Haven't I been through enough today? Twice in one day is bad enough but three times?” He tried to joke but the laugh on his lips died when he looked up into Ciara's shocked face.

“What do you mean twice in one day? Ben! Did someone do this to you?” She asked as she took his face in her hand and turned his injured cheek towards her.

“I. Its nothing, I promise. I deserved worse.” Ben said, resigned. Of course he deserved worse. He'd killed Eve's daughter. He deserved whatever she did to him.

“You don't deserve anyone attacking you!” Ciara cried, the intensity of her anger surprising him.

“Ciara, I killed three people.” Ben whispered, his eyes once again downcast. What right did he have to look anyone in this town in the eye anymore. “I killed three people, three good people. They didn't deserve what I did to them.”

“You were sick, Ben. You were sick but you're getting help now. You're trying to be better. You are getting better.” Ciara said as she lowered herself back down onto the floor, situating herself in front of Ben.

“But what does it matter if I am when I have no one. No one trusts me. No one will ever trust me again. And they're right not to!” He exclaimed, wincing as the throbbing in his temples flared. Despite that, he pressed on. “I'm a monster, Ciara! All I do is hurt people!”

“You didn't hurt me.” She said softly. “You helped me, Ben, when you didn't have to. You could have left me out there on the side of the road. Someone would have found me eventually. A monster would have left me there. Someone trying to be a better person, someone trying to make amends for what he did in the past, someone that wants to be a good person, someone like that can't be a monster. You are not a monster, Ben.”

“Why?” He asked, not yet ready to look her in the eye.

“Why what?” She asked him, as she quietly opened the first aid kit in her lap.

“Why do you care? Why help me? Ciara, you don't even know me. For all you know, I did set that fire.” From her spot on the floor, Ben heard her scoff. This made him look up at her. “What? I could have!”

“Maybe before, yeah, you could have but now? You don't have it in you to hurt someone like that again. You wouldn't hurt me. I trust you.” Ciara said, surprising even herself with her words.

“You do not.” Ben scoffed, hissing in surprise when she pressed a cold cotton swab against his cheek.

“Shut up. You don't know me.” She countered. “I can trust you if I want to.” She smirked.

“You're crazy.” Ben whispered as a smile threatened to form on his lips.

“Maybe. Guess that'd make us pretty even then, wouldn't it?” She teased and this time he couldn't help it, Ben outright smiled. Who even was this girl? He really hoped he got the chance to find out.

“Thank you.” Ben finally said. He didn't deserve Ciara but he'd be damned before he let her think he didn't appreciate what she was doing for him. “You don't have to help me but I, thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Ciara smiled as she rubbed a small amount of antibiotic ointment on his cheek. She wasn't sure why she felt such a desire to help Ben Weston. All she knew was he needed someone and she wanted to be that someone. She'd worry about why that was later on. For now she focused on taking care of the man that had taken care of her. It was the least she could do for a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I ship these two so bad. Especially after today's episode.


End file.
